I'm okay I promise
by Vampiregurl16
Summary: Bree was never able to find her place at home... But now living in a mental institution... Will she finally find what she's been looking for?


**Chapter 1**

**Happened**

Bree stared off into the endless blackness. Wondering if she was awake or dreaming, she couldn't tell. She felt the fear, she knew she was alone. It wasn't anything new to her though, she had always been alone. She thought back. How did she get here? Why is it so dark?

She took a step forward, and another, and another. She found herself running, but going nowhere. She stopped and fell to the ground. What was the point in doing anything if it gets you nowhere?

She sat there in darkness until it was overtaken by a bright light. Then she knew she was awake, because she was no longer alone but in a hospital... surrounded by people. She wasn't sure that she didn't just want to go back to sleep.

"You okay?" A voice asked. She didn't recognize who it came from, but then again... she didn't really care. "Bree, baby, can you hear me?"

"Leave me alone." Bree said. She recognized the voice now. Her mother.

"Bree, baby, we're gonna get you some help."

"What are you talking about?" She was confused, but then the memories started coming back.

_The front door slammed. Bree walked in to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her. _

_"Where have you been young lady?" Her mother said trying to keep her cool._

_"I was with..." She started to explain but her mother cut her off._

_"Do you have any idea what time it is? How worried sick I've been?" She had been drinking, and Bree could tell. Her mother, Katelyn, had been an alcoholic ever since her dad had died, and it was just getting worse and worse. _

_The front door opened again and Bree's brother, Cody, walked in. _

_"There you are!" He said, relieved. "I've been looking for you everywhere." _

_"I was with Layla, and I told you I was going to the movies with her. It's not my fault you don't listen!" She yelled at both of them._

_Her mother got up from the table and walked over to her, she was unsteady and almost fell, which really made Bree wonder how much she had had._

_"Don't you take that tone with me!" She said as her hand connected with Bree's face. Bree ran to her room, locking herself in. _

_She went to her dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer and dug through it until she found what she was looking for... her razor blades. She found the sharpest one she could find and pressed it to her wrist, lightly at first, then harder and harder... it dug in deeper and deeper... Slowly she drug it across. Where was the pain? She wanted this to hurt. _

_She let the blade fall to the ground and sat there watching the blood run out of her wrist. There was a knock on her door._

_"Sis, let me in." Cody yelled. "Come on, you know how she is when she's drunk. She can't help it." _

_"Go away!" She tried to yell back but it came as no more than a whisper, and god, the room was starting to spin. She had lost too much blood. She grabbed an old t-shirt that had been sitting in the floor next to her and pushed it against her wrist. _

_She heard the door rattle and Cody come in. _

_"I have a key, stupid." He said, then looked at her. "Oh god! What did you do?!" _

_Then she blacked out._

"Bree...." Her mother said again.

"Get away from me!" She snapped. Her mother was about to say something when Cody stepped in.

"Mom. Back off, let me talk to her." He said, and Katelyn turned and walked away. Bree and Cody stared at each other for a moment before either one of them said anything.

"So... How bad is it?" Bree asked.

"You cut a main artery. It's a good thing I found you when I did, or else you'd be dead right about now." Cody said, acting as if it was no big deal. "Don't thank me though. It was the least I could do."

"Thank you." Bree murmured.

Cody and Layla were the only people Bree had ever been able to really talk to or get along with in any way. Cody was 17, two years older than Bree. He was tall, (6'2" to be exact) he had dark brown hair that was about chin length, and bright emrald green eyes. He was slim but not scrawny. He also played soccer and had every girl in school after him.

Layla had been Bree's best friend since elementry school. She was 5'5" and had black hair with blonde streaks. She had the prettiest, dark blue eyes anybody could imagine. She had a slight anger management problem and was a little bit overly obsessed with the lead singer of Three Days Grace.

Bree looked alot like Layla she was the same height, had the same long black and blonde hair. Her eyes were green, but not like Cody's, hers were more of a dull grayish-green. Their personalities were alot alike too. She had a anger problem and she loved Three Days Grace.

She wasn't sure why she only got along with the two of them, but she did. Bree loved Layla and Cody more than anyone in the world. In fact, they were her world. They spent many Saturday nights hanging out at the movies, or the mall, just the three of them. Cody didn't seem to mind hanging out with the two of them. I guess you could say he enjoyed it. Kind of odd for I big brother, but true.

**A/N: Please comment! I need to know whether to continue or not.**


End file.
